This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Training in genetic epidemiology and in the use of S.A.G.E., "Statistical Analysis for Genetic Epidemiology", the program package we produce, is accomplished in several ways. Courses are given as part of the local graduate degree program in genetic epidemiology, S.A.G.E. short courses are held, post-doctoral fellows and visiting scientists receive hands-on experience, and there is one-on-one consulting with resource users when they have problems with S.A.G.E. This year, four-day short courses were given at the M.D. Anderson Cancer Center in Houston, Texas (35 attendees) and Medical Center of Georgia in Augusta, Georgia (21 attendees). There were over 5768 downloads of S.A.G.E. since May, 2008. 2282 unique licensees (up 30% from last year) are from 47 states plus DC and 81 foreign countries.